Silence in the Sand
by chaoserver
Summary: A short sympathetic tale of Ganondorfs past and motives. I will say no more, simply enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Silence in the Sand**

_In a flowing field overlooked by great ruins, where the wind blows steadily through the grass. Over a slight slope where only the high suns rays do reach. Serenely under the vast evening sky a titan stands, its cape flickering as if a flame, fluctuating at the whim of the wind. Its features are worn, telling of its lifes hardhips. It's sad unmoving brown eyes, preaching just the same._

_Far beneath the waters of an endless sea, where only the gulls travel. Down through the tides, to a forgotten plateau, built by names unknown. A monument rises, its head upturned towards the sun it can never see. It's blades from an ambitious existence at rest. The graceful blade that gave it peace upon its helm._


	2. Chapter 1: Wind

**Chapter 1: Wind**

A boy overlooked the desert, perched on a rocky outcrop high above the seemingly endless sand, glowing under the searing sun. This was his kingdom, not by conquest but by birth, for he was the male born to the Gerudo tribe that century. Often the boy left his village, for he was neglected as a person by the women there, and altogether seperated from his mother and the young girls.

He began his descent down the uneven rock slope, wind blowing sand wickedly against his face. At the base he raised his gauntlet clad hand to wipe sand from his face and shield himself from the sun's might.

He was young still, his face gentle and charismatic, complimenting his soft brown eyes. Upon his brow an elegant yellow gem rested, radiant in the desert light, a symbol of his mothers love, which had yet to embrace him.

The desert wind tore at him as he trudged northward, the shape of a small building growing ever clearer through the torrents of sand. The shape was that of a small building, a humble wooden shack, that stood battered by the endless winds. Upon reaching the shack the boy tapped upon the crude door. The howling of the wind obscured any inside noises, though within moments the door creaked open and a large eye peered out.

" Ah!" A somewhat frail voice exclaimed as the door was swung open. Before the boy stood a frail woman, her nose a great arc between her two scrutinizing eyes. An icy blue gem creating the illusion of a third eye of sorts lay upon her forehead. She was Kotake, an elderly enchantress who served with her sister as the boy's surrogate mothers.

" Is Koume well?" The boy spoke serenely, his eyes squinting as if he might see the answer.

" Of course, of course, she is just tending to Neira," Kotake stepped from the threshold," Come, enter!"

The boy stepped within, Kotake closing the door behind him, the sound of the swirling sands being drowned out behind it. Kotake ushered the boy along the small hallway, past uneeded candles, as light peered through thin gaps in the roofs construction.

" Stay the night will you? Night's not far and we cant have the frigid gale's rob us of our king!"

They came upon the main room of the shack, which was deceptively large. There was a gloomy and dank feeling about its outlying corners, as numerous thick potions lay stagnant around the room. However at the heart of the room a fire floated, pulsating. The fire was sustained at the fingertips of an aged woman, identical to Kotake, save for a stone as fierce as the flames reflected in it. By her side a young, soft girl sat,with flowing curls of brown hair descending before her steadily opening eyes.

The boys caring eyes embraced her timid gaze. Mutual adoration.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had been able to envision the perfect picture, but been unable to paint it. For all the power granted to him at birth it amounted to naught, he had opted to create, to heal, yet even now as rain came down in torrents upon his saddened features he was powerless. He had wished to change the Gerudo tribe from its lawless ways and turn it to a legitimate kingdom, he wanted everyone of his tribe to embrace outside differences and assimilate. But he was but a child, and worse yet, a man in the Gerudo's eyes, his title being no more than a formality when he mentioned any hint of change from tradition.

He lacked personal ambition, he knew this full well. He desired only to see the world about him as it should be, and yet even that he could not achieve. Now moreso than ever. He cringed as the thought came to mind. The image of Neira recoiling from the sight of him, whos only crime was to be that which he was born as.

Now it came in sight, a cluster of simple tents in the distance. To think that a single being confined within had caused him such anguish.

It had been so long since he heard the words, the words that killed his faith in the world. _Neira wandered from the Gerudo paths as she returned to the village, the wind was far too fierce to walk against. Drunken hylian soldiers forced themself upon her as she came upon the pass. _His heart broke upon those words, madly he had rushed to her side, only for her shaking shoulders to be turned. No word exists to express such denial.

All lost into the wind.


	3. Chapter 2: Power

**Chapter 2: Power**

" They say that there is a relic, the triforce. Left by the grace of gods, it is rumored whomever should touch it will have their desires granted,"

A mere whisper, converying a concept so desireable to the ears of an impressionable boy. To mold the world as he saw fit, so effortlessly.

He needed that, he was the only one that would do it. The only one that could do it. Shedding his name, Ganondorf Dragmire he extended his hand. His hand resonated and thus Mandrag Ganon was born.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soldier stumbled back into his tent. His frightened eyes darted to meet Ganondorf's.

" A gerudo bandit, have you come for out stock?" The soldier spat, eyes shifting to his blade which lay mere feet away.

" No, " Ganondorf's words were of soft iron, seeming to echo as their power magnified. The might of his word struck the soldier. For a moment he paused, solemly understanding.

" So you mean to kill me," he spoke softly, almost serenely, " I do deserve death, for my actions, this I do not deny,"

The storm outsides power faded as Ganondorf raised his head to speak.

" People die every day, thousands. People live knowing and accepting that one day they will die," Ganondorf remained stationairy, his eyes following suit," people do not know or accept that another will take them and use their bodies as a tool for their own desires!"

Ganondorf stepped forth, his sword flowed from it's sheath.

" I am not going to just kill you. I am going to degrade you until even one so far gone as you screams and feels defiled. You too shall be a tool, a tool for my revenge," his expression never faltered. The soldier quiverred, smothered by malice, and for a moment his eyes and Ganondorf's shone alike.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The demon thief, more renowned than his own tribe, Ganon seized legions of followers. Lands fell as he searched, capable of seducing any unmoveable by force, for he remembered times long past when he too could have been swayed by certain comforting words, and implemented those to sway wills.

It became apparent that before unchecked power all bowed away, or blindly followed, out of fear or greed. Despicable Ganon thought, for he knew none of them knew his goal, and merely wished for their own well being. But nonetheless he recognized it was needed as his conquest raged into legends.


	4. Chapter 3: Blindness

**Chapter 3: Blindness**

A hero, knowing nothing of Ganon, only his desire stood before him. What right he thought did he have Ganon argued to himself, to stand before him, defying his will. Was it really that detestable to him? His shadow grew, engulfing the boy below him. Taking a form to match this hatred Ganon faced this 'hero'. Yet all his powers again amounted to naught, and he was struck down, sealed into an unreachable realm.

It was here at last, in genuine quiet, utterly isolated that he could contemplate. If his ambitions were to create a new world, why should he stop upon the ignorance of others, who lack the ability to even consider his ideals. If he had the power and will to surrender his life to the cause, he had the right to.

There, in the nothingness he vowed. _My ambitions shall not be quelled._

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Silently a woman stared upon Ganondorf's unmoving body, as it stood under the hylian moon. Her rich brown locks swaying lightly. A youth, clad in simple green garments approached, coming silently, observing the silent titan.

" Ganondorf always had the power to defeat you," the woman said lightly, barely audible over the soothing breeze," but he saw himself in you, a lone boy standing against oppression. He admired you, even as he looked down the end of your blade, he couldn't help but wonder what it was you fought for, what you protected, who you protected. He lacked wisdom and courage, for he could not face that he still might be the emotional boy I knew, and rather blinded himself with anger and hate, to try and become something he was not,"

The boy stopped, observing the woman, gazing sadly at the sword piercing Ganondorf.

She smiled, her eyes closing forcing out a tear, which sparkled luminously in the soft moonlight.

" I do not think you are wrongful though, for although Ganondorf is dead, Ganon lives yet. Ganon is power, the power that seized Ganondorf, the power you have the courage to face. Ganondorf saw that, he saw you were stronger than him and gave you the chance to live in his stead, protecting others like him,"

Link turned, regarding Ganondorf for a moment.

A great wind from the west blew across the field, whipping Link's tunic about. With that, Link strode from the Titan, a grain of sand, landing upon his cap.


	5. FAQ

**FAQ:**

Seeing as this story skips around in time, has it's own interpetation of the Zelda storyline, and allows readers to draw their own conclusions in some departments I decided a FAQ from readers questions was in order.

Q. At the beginning, the Titan and Monument are Ganondorf, but why and how are there two?  
A. Well, although it is not canon, as little in Zelda is, after Ganon's defeat at the end of Ocarina of time(as depicted here at the beginning of chapter 3) there are two endings, one with future Link, and one with child Link. At this point in Zelda history there was a time split. In the adult timeline, where the ocarina of time Link is removed Windwaker transpires and Ganon emerges once again, where the new hero of time kills off with a sword to the head and has the ocean come down upon him. The child link's storyline, ends with(and here come my twist) the twilight princess, where Ganon meets his end in the fields of Hyrule.

Q. Mandrag Ganon?  
A. An obscure reference to Ganon's title in the manual for a Link to the Past. It translates to Ganon of the enchanted thieves.

Q. What relevance does the wind have?  
A. Beat the windwaker and read Ganon's speech.

Q. This is pretty confusing to me, help?  
A. I'll try. The prologue is Ganondorf defeated at the end of both timelines, but this is not neccacarily the last events of the story. The first half of chapter 1 is when Ganondorf is a boy, before the events of Ocarina of time. The second half is some years after, though Ganondorf is still young. The beginning of Chapter 2 takes place around the time of the end of chapter 1, though I will not say when. The second portion being Ganondorf coming upon the Soldier's camp after the second portion of chapter 1. The third part applies to all parts of Ganon's life, but specifically his actions during Ocarina of time. Chapter three details Ganon's defeat in Ocarina of time, and his imprisonment. And the end. Well, thats straightforward.

Q. What..?  
A. To a degree this can help clarify: 


End file.
